


Drowned by Dreams (September's Rhyme GMV)

by LawnNinja



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Fanvids, M/M, My First Fanvid, just as a heads-up, possibly a little unsettling, there's some fast cuts and a few bright flashes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-20 01:27:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15523050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LawnNinja/pseuds/LawnNinja
Summary: It's only a dream. It can't hurt you. Ignore the claws click-clacking behind you, the fangs gnashing next to your ear, and remember ...... there must be blood.





	Drowned by Dreams (September's Rhyme GMV)

**Author's Note:**

> This is not only my first fanvid, it's my first video editing project _ever_. I knew making music videos is harder than it looks, but hoo boy was this a trip! I learned a lot, spent about forty hours putting my laptop through its paces, and I've already got ideas for more. :D
> 
> About the song:
> 
> "September's Rhyme" was inspired by Catherynne M. Valente's novel _The Girl Who Circumnavigated Fairyland in a Ship of Her Own Making_. The author reportedly called it "the devil's carousel music", and I couldn't resist putting it together with the mind-screw that is DDD.
> 
> If you enjoyed this song, please go check out S. J. Tucker's other music at https://music.sjtucker.com/


End file.
